By The Numbers
by Silverr
Summary: Sometimes, cheering Ban up is hard work. ** Written for the 30 kisses challenge. First posted March 2005.


_Disclaimer: GetBackers is the property of Yuya Aoki, Rando Ayamine, Kodansha, TBS, Konami, TokyoPop, ADV and others who can claim copyright to the series. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in GetBackers or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction._

* * *

"Hey Ban, look over here." The late morning sun streamed through the windows and gilded the tables of the Honky Tonk coffee shop.

"I'm busy." The man with the dark spiky hair snapped his newspaper open, unfolded it extravagantly and ignored the curly-haired blond sitting across the table from him.

"With what?" Ginji, chin in hand, asked with a glum whine.

"Looking for work. Since we're completely out of money." There was just enough emphasis on the last word of each of these sentences that it sounded like a reprimand.

"Well, but," Ginji sputtered, "Two days ago - I helped that grandmother find the gardenia corsage that she'd lost on the train!"

"Which," Ban said tartly, taking one hand off the paper to push up his glasses, "you did for free."

"So?" Ginji was drooping, the heel of his hand stretching his face so that it looked as if it was melting. "Maybe she'll tell her friends. Maybe they'll hire us."

"Free doesn't pay the bills."

"You got that right," Paul murmured from behind the counter, where he was deeply immersed in his morning ritual of glassware-polishing.

"Ban-chan, why are you so grumpy all the time?" Ginji asked plaintively.

"I'm not grumpy. Like I said, I'm busy."

"Busy being grumpy," Ginji muttered, now beginning to lean.

Natsumi bounced in. "Morning!" Noticing the chill emanating from behind the newspaper, she asked, "What's with him?"

"He's busy being grumpy," Ginji said morosely. He was now tilted over so far that he looked in danger of falling off his chair.

"We should cheer him up then!" Natsumi said, clapping her hands.

Ginji looked up, and her sparkling eyes and perkiness gave him a jolt of energy. "Yeah!" He jumped out of his chair and joined Natsumi by the counter.

"It won't work," Paul said mildly. "That level of bad temper takes years of practice to perfect, and won't be easy to chase away."

"Sure it will," Natsumi said brightly, tying on her apron. "I'll bet there are things that would cheer him up! We just have to think of them!"

"Yeah, there are lots of things!" Ginji said, then added recklessly. "I'll bet we can think of at least a dozen!"

"Well, OK," Natsumi agreed, sounding a little doubtful.

"I'll start!" Ginji said. "What about a free piece of cake?"

"Where you gonna get a free piece of cake around here?" Paul asked darkly.

"Seeing a rainbow!" Natsumi interjected.

"A kitty!" Ginji cupped his hands as if holding a small bundle of fur.

"Awww, cuuuute," Natsumi said, getting into the spirit and pantomiming petting the kitten. "Hearing great music!" she added for number four.

"Seeing a beautiful painting."

Ban grumbled.

"Getting a free cup of coffee."

"Again with the free," Paul said. "How about having someone pay your bill in full?"

This lured Ban away from the newspaper. "Would you do that?" he asked.

"No, but I know it would make ME happy," Paul said.

"A high paying job!"

"Not having to sleep in our car anymore!"

There was a pause as they counted. "Eight!"

"I know! A kiss!" Natsumi rushed over and pecked Ban on the cheek. He grunted sourly.

The Honky Tonk became quiet again, the only sounds the rustle of Ban's newspaper and the clink as Paul replaced each glass in its assigned place.

Finally Ban said with a snort, "What, you two out of ideas already? That was only nine." He paused to turn a page with a flourish. "Looks like I get to stay grumpy."

Ginji stared at the floor for a few minutes. Finally he slapped the counter, walked over to the table, and bent over to whisper something in Ban's ear.

Ban froze.

Ginji straightened up and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels nervously as he watched Ban.

Ban, who still hadn't moved, carefully closed his newspaper then folded it without a sound. "Yeah, that would do it," he said in a slightly choked voice. He stood up. "We'll be back in a while." He and Ginji didn't run to the door - but neither did they stroll.

As the door slammed behind them Natsumi turned to Paul with a puzzled expression. "What do you suppose #10 was, Master?"

"All I know for sure," Paul said, setting down one perfectly polished glass and bringing another up into the sunlight for scrutiny, "is that it has nothing to do with paying their tab."

# # #

Themes:  
1. look over here  
10. #10  
11. Gardenia

first posted 22 March 05  
(2) 27 July


End file.
